Baby
Baby is a song originally by Justin Bieber from his second album My World 2.0. It is sung by Sam Evans in his one man band, The Justin Bieber Experience, in Comeback. He does it without the other boys in New Directions when he performs it for Quinn Fabray. The full single involves Artie doing Ludacris' rap from the original version of the song. All the girls of the Glee Club seem to love the performance. Lyrics Sam: You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we will never, ever, ever be apart Are we an item? Girl, quit playin' "We're just friends," What are you sayin'? Said, "There's another," and looked right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine For you, I would have done whatever And I just can't believe we're here together And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring And I'm in pieces Baby, fix me And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream I'm goin' down, down, down, down And I just can't believe my first love won't be around And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Artie: When I was 13, I had my first love There was nobody that compared to my baby And nobody came between us who could ever come above She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks She made my heart pound I skip a beat when I see her in the street And at school on the playground, But I really wanna see her on a weekend She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin' And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin' Sam: Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone I'm gone Official Art Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300px|The original version. Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans